ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeternitas
Aeternitas '''is the Mortal Deity of Time and counterpart to '''Velký Prostor, the Mortal Deity of Space. It protects the 3rd Dimension from those who wish to harm it and hunts down and devours those who manipulates time for their own ends in order to keep natural order in place. __TOC__ History Aeternitas was once a Mortal Warrior, born to a species known as the Kobol. As a warrior, she and her brethren manipulated time as a weapon; creating impenetrable shields and swords sharp enough to rend quarks in half. She was great, earning many titles such as the human equivalents of "Lord" and "Knight". It was only until she had seen enough of her friends and family get twisted away as their powers tore themselves apart that she performed a sacrifice of 7.9 Billion Kobols; her own species. By splitting herself into thousands of clones and drinking down all the 7.9 Billion Kobol's blood and defiling the Monument of Qrona, the Embodiment of Eternal Space, Aeternitas was able to become reborn as a Deity. However, becoming insane from perceiving all of Time at once, she herself began to tear Time apart. It was only until her destruction of Time caused ripples in the upper dimensions along with her actions causing the direct birth of her counterpart did Ultraman Noa take notice and with Supreme Magic, sealed her into a Robotic Body that once served as the Prototype of Galactron. Tied to her mechanical body, Noa tasked her with protecting the same dimension she once tried to destroy in her insanity. Having no choice against the being, she took up the duty. She has since twisted this duty to suit her own personal creed; to hunt down and assimilate any being who twists time even if they're native to the 3rd Dimension. Body Features *'Golden Scales:' The name given to the Golden Plates that makes up the mechanical body and holds Aeternitas' Ethereal Body in place. The Golden Scales are immensely durable and almost immune to magic and abilities that warp reality; being completely immune to Aeternitas' Nigh-Absolute Time manipulation and taking no damage from Black Holes being spawned literally inside of them. These limits her powers and constricts it's usage; making her get more tired the more power she outputs. They were once a dark, grey colour similarly to Galactron before they were enchanted by Ultraman Noa. *'Eye of Horus:' The Blue Gem placed into the forehead by Ultraman Noa, it further limits her powers and renders her sane once more; no longer permanently viewing all of Time at once. However, this grants her immense foresight as she's able to "Peer" through this Eye in order to see through all of time once more temporarily, view Extradimensional Events and beings, and gain insight into objects or beings. **'Collective Paradox:' A secondary power granted by the Eye. It's the ability to have a collective connection to other variations of yourself throughout Infinite Timelines. This means that Aeternitas is capable of getting hunches and random bits of information from her alternate selves, and when focused, commune and connect with her alternate selves. Power/Skills *'Eternal Singularity:' As Aeternitas has become one with Time itself, she has gained several godly aspects that allowed her to become elevated to Divine status. However, her powers are not Absolute despite it seeming so, as she only has the culminated Temporal Capabilities of her entire species along with any being she's assimilated throughout her life. **'Eternal Strength:' By drawing upon all the forces ever to exist within time, Aeternitas is capable of effectively gaining infinite strength which allows her to equal her Counterpart, a being of Natural Infinite Force. She is also seen to be one of the few cosmic beings recognized by The Ascended for her sheer strength. **'Infinite Speed:' Due to her nature of being a Temporal Deity, she's able to move instantaneously; capable of movement even if Time is 0 (Meaning no time has passed). This speed extends to higher dimensions as well; capable of fighting off against higher dimensional threats even while restricted to her metal form or in spaces without time. **'Imperium:' In reference to Aeternitas' ability to enforce the Law of Time, this allows her to become a Mighty Force in all matters Time. ***'Total Time:' One of the primary uses against higher dimensional beings is enforcing the very Law of Time upon said being. Whilst can only be done temporarily, this essentially forces the target to move within linear 3rd-Dimensional Time. This is one of the few abilities that are actually enhanced by the Eye of Horus; being a massive deterrent for even 7th Dimensional Invaders. ***'Assimilation:' A common ability she uses when exposed to a wielder of Time is that she assimilates their ability to control time; in most cases permanently removing it. This is usually accompanied by a searing red mark upon the being's palm which means that said being will likely never be able to control time again even should another wielder pass on their ability to do so. Said stolen Temporal Ability is then added to her own power, making her even more powerful. ***'Creation:' More specifically the creation of Time and Timelines. The second duty Aeternitas gave herself is the creation of Timelines; primarily those of which leads to further world peace in the world. *'Magic:' Aeternitas, being made up of so many beings, is naturally a giant mass of Magic. While not her primary composition nor necessary for her existence, she's likely one of the most powerful entities in any Universe due to her mere magical presence capable of causing a barren galaxy to burst with life in mere days. Category:Akreious Category:Deities Category:Fan Kaiju